


But For a While

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry's lament for the death of Théoden King, Lord of the Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	But For a While

_Waiting for the day  
that will never come  
where we may have  
spoken plainly  
for as a father  
you have been to me  
but for a while  
Théoden King_

_Bitter is that fell day  
that you were slain  
never after we shall  
meet in the Meduseld  
for as a son  
I have been to you  
but for a while  
Théoden King_


End file.
